Logan Drake
Logan Drake is among the newest members of Tango Squadron, He has spent most of his life in the Catachan Imperial Guard. He is minus the pinky on his right hand and has several scars all over his body but he is most well known for the one on the right side of his head. He was born and raised on Catachan and has been in the Guard since age 15. Early Life Logan was born as the son of a Catachan Sergeant. His father signed him up to the Catachan 43rd at age 15 and was thrown into a battle against an Eldar warhost. From then on he knew he would spend his life as a military man. Service in the Guard Logan spent the next couple of hundred years fighting in the 43rd. He eventually became a sergeant after being demoted several times. Leading his platoon on suicide missions, it is no wonder he is so well adjusted to Tango. His higher-ranked officers frowned on his reckless behaviour and his disrespect for rules and disobeying orders. High-ranking officers frowned on his lack of disrespect for rules and his constant disobeying of orders, but the men in his squad loved it. Drake has a bad habit of knocking out officers who push him around too much. When Inquisitor Lord Junius Fabianus visited Catachan Drake's unit was assigned to protect him. Instead after taking several insults Drake knocked the Lord out with an uppercut to the jaw. Tango Squadron Junius saw Drake sent to the 5th Penal Legion, Logan was assigned to Tango Squadron and recieved a very 'warm' welcome(Coletrane slamming his head into a table to be exact). His first battle in Tango was against the Orks of clan Blood Axe. Relationships with other Tangos *'Deacon Coletrane' Logan and Deek clearly dislike each other(that's a polite way of putting it), but Drake will gladly obey him in battle, since Deek reminds him of his Squadmates on Catachan. But Deek has more than once felt Logan's right uppercut, but he gets him back twice as hard everytime. *'Virgil Vasquez' Frost gets incredibly annoyed by Drake constantly calling him "lad", and has started several punch-ups with him. Frost insults Logan every chance he gets and Deek must continously "teach them a lesson". *'Cale Barakus' Cale's love for explosions creeps Drake out. But considering almost nobody else in Tango likes him that much he gets along rather well with Cale. *'Rugar Lazarus' Rugar and Drake are always at each other's throats, whether because Rugar stole Drake's knife or because Drake beat Jared with one of Rugar's shoes without asking. *'Cole Dunbar' Logan and Cole don't fight physically but often argue about long-range versus short-ranged firefights. If not about whether a knife is better than an axe. *'Liana LeGuie' Liana is always pissed off at Logan, mainly because he doesn't call her anything else but "Lassie". Logan redicules her for her love of tanks. *'Fredric Aslk' The only time Drake ever got along with Fredric was when he modified his Heavy Stubber any other time they can't look at each other without insults flying around, then other Tangos usually get involved. *'John Tompson' Logan never liked anyone who was a higher rank than him, enough said. *'Raynor P'tar' Raynor's fighting style and Drake's are completely different, so why should Drake like him? *'Jared Richter' Like everyone else in Tango (except Rugar), Logan loves scaring the hell out of Richter, not to mention telling Cole that Richter touched Sarah. Equipment *'Heavy Stubber' :Drake's main weapon of choice, whenever he starts firing he usually finds it hard to stop. It has been modified by Fredric to carry 80 rounds in one belt-fed clip.He obtained it from a friend working in a forgeworld factory. Orks usually enjoy the sound of his gun until they feel the effects. *'Stubber' :Drake calls his stubber "Headsplitter", its name definitely rings true. *'Knife' :This is Drake's most valuable posession, he has carried this since his entrance into the Guard at Age 15, given to him by his father. Apart from his Heavy Stubber it is his most used weapon. *'Machete' :Whenever Logan takes on the real big, nasty guys, he pulls out the machete, he also uses it for executing prisoners. *'Flamer' :When Tango faces a bunker or building, or if he feels like it, or if he wants to "burn some shit!!!", Drake pulls out "the Roaster". *'Shotgun' :A regular Catachan Shotgun Drake got when he was promoted to Sergeant, in case you haven't noticed Drake loves close-quarters combat. Quotes By About Category:Imperial Characters Category:Imperial Guard Characters Category:Characters